Stars Under the Sky
by sMawritR
Summary: Sora w/ the guyz, lol nah Sora goes out w/ Matt he breaks her heart finds someone new, Matt still loves her Tai approves and her new friend Jarod makes some moves. My rhyming skills suck! :P


Disclaimer: Don't OwN dIgImOn AnD nEvA rEaLlY iNtEnD tO! ;p  
  
  
Sora walked over to the small group that was gathering in the park. This is where she would finally meet some of the new digidestined. She decided to wear a pink tee shirt and a red skirt, just to look good for once. She laughed to herself about when, a few years ago, she wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt.   
"Hey! Who's that?" a young red-haired boy called over from the group.  
"It's..Sora?" Tai's eyes widened and he started at the girl, from head to feet, stopping at some points in the middle. Sora started blushing.  
"Hi! I'm Sora."  
"You're HOT!" Davis winked at her. She didn't know what to do. So Matt came over and gave her a hug.   
"It has been a while!" he whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Jyou!" Yolei called. She remembered seeing him at school once.  
"Hey!….Who's that?!" his eyes went wide at he stared at Sora from the back.  
"Hey, Jyou!" she turned around and waved with a flick of her hand.  
"Mimi!" Sora practically screamed, running off to greet her best friend, who had flown in, and also to warn her about the boys. She embraced Mimi and then whispered about how all the guys stare.  
"Hey, if Izzy does, then it's all good with me!"  
"Oh, Mimi!" Sora giggled. The two girls walked back over to the group in their platform shoes.  
"Hey Mimi." Tai smiled and half bowed.  
"Ohh, stoppit! I can't stand the princess mimi thing anymore! It's Mimi!"  
"Whatever you say, princess!" Tai loved to tease the girl because they had always gotten on each other's nerves. If Sora hadn't been friends with him, she would of tried to start an entourage against Tai. But after the digiworld, all harsh feelings went away.  
"Hi, Mimi." Matt nodded his head. He didn't know why everyone was so into him and Mimi being together, he never really liked the girl. 'She was always kind of annoying. At least Sora was kind and had mad good looks…WAIT! What am I talking about?' Matt blushed furiously after realizing he was staring at Sora. Sora noticed and looked away quickly, blushing herself.  
"Izzy! Hi!" Sora hugged the younger boy and teased his hair.   
"Hello, Sora!" he hugged her back.  
"T.K., Kari?" Davis gawked. "Where were you two?"  
"I was walking here and then I saw Kari, so the two of us came, why?" TK stared questioningly at the other boy.  
"She's mine, T.K."  
"Oh, Davis, T.K. Stop!"  
"Only for you, Kari!" Davis looked grumpily towards the ground.  
"Yea, well I hear you were eyeing Sora!" the whole group started laughing. Sora was blushing furiously along with Davis.  
"Well, she's fiiinne!" Davis winked at her. Sora looked towards Matt or Tai for help.  
"It's a shame." T.K. interrupted, "Because Matt really liked her and was wondering if she would go to his concert next week."  
"T.K.!" Matt was blushing furiously.  
"Matt?" Sora asked.  
"Actually, yeah, would you?"  
"I'd love too!" Sora ran over and hugged the blonde boy. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I didn't know you two were a couple!" Kari winked.  
"Hey Kari, I didn't know you and Davis were going out!" (T.K.) the whole groupd started laughing again.  
"We went out on a date once." Kari walked over and kissed her jealous boyfriend on the cheek. "Although…" Kari looked at T.K.  
"Kari, would you like to go out sometime?" T.K. asked the brown haired girl.  
"T.K.! I'd love to!"  
"I'm feeling quite unwanted. I think I'll leave now!" Davis got up and started to walk away.  
"Who wants to go?"  
"Maybe.."Kari started.  
"No!" Sora interrupted. "That's why he's leaving, I'll go…"  
"Some of Sora would get any guy to come back! Although, Mimi is even better!" Izzy said staring at his computer.   
"uh!" the whole group stared at him.  
"Izzy?" Mimi interrupted.  
"Um, yea?" he looked sheepishly up from his laptop.  
"I like you too!"  
"Really?!!!!!"  
"Yea, really!" they smiled at each other.  
"I hate to ruin this love fest, but we should head towards the mountains for our picnic area before every good spot gets taken.  
"Jyou, it's a mountain, there aren't many people that come here."  
"And we have to wait for Sora and Davis." Tai corrected. He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"And Ken hasn't shown up yet!"Yolei added.  
"I wonder where he is!" Mimi added, finally breaking her glance with Izzy's.  
*~*~*~* with Sora and Davis*~*~*~*  
"Davis…" Sora raced after him.  
"What?" he spun around. He was starting to cry.  
"Davis! Don't cry!" Sora embraced him warmly. He hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.  
"It's okay!" Sora ran her fingers through his hair. Thank gosh they weren't in site of the group. "C'mon, lets take a walk." He pulled away, a few tears still coming. She brushed away the younger boys tears, just as she had done with T.K.   
"Sora, you don't understand."  
"Why?"  
"Kari, well, she was the best girl I ever had."  
"Wasn't she the only girl you had, Davis?"  
"Yea, thanks for reminding me!" Sora mentally kicked herself, but laughed aloud.  
"What's so funny about that?"  
"Well, isn't it a little hard to say that Kari is the best, when you haven't met many other girls, but I have a few girls I think you'd like. They're my close friends, who I play tennis with."   
"Really?"  
"Yea."  
"Thanks, Sora."  
"Anytime, as you get older, you realize that other people make the same mistakes you did…" Sora's voice trailed off.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I did the same thing to Tai."  
"What?! You?!!"  
"yes, me." She added in a small voice.  
"I can't believe that."  
"Well, Tai and I used to be on the same soccer team together."  
"Really? So you must be really good then!"  
"Yeah, I was, but then I developed feelings for him, and I couldn't be on his team anymore, so I joined tennis."  
"And you're really good in that now!" Davis interrupted. They laughed.  
"Well, we grew apart. Still called each other though. And that's when Matt came into the picture. Matt has a broken family. I have the same thing. Well, it's almost the same. My father is never home, always on the road producing movies, stuff like that."  
"I never knew that."  
"Yea. Well, Matt and I grew close, and now I'm his girlfriend."  
"Since he asked you to the concert?"  
"No, since a few days ago. He called me up and we got to talking and he asked me out. But we didn't want to tell anyone. But whats the difference."  
"Yea."  
"Well, I don't know how Tai's gonna react, when I do tell him. But I would like you to be there, incase he doesn't want me too, incase…" she turned her head downwards. "Incase he never wants to see me ever again." A single tear rolled down her cheek.   
"Sora, don't cry."  
"…silence…"  
"Sora…" he hugged her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. This even surprised him. "You're the best friend I ever had, and if that's where you want me to be, then I'll do that. And I'll tell him how much he truly means to you, but deeper then what you have with Matt, as friends."  
"Thank you so much, Davis!" She gave him a hug. They were the same height, which was really weird, Sora noted.  
"Well, let's get back, friend."  
"Yes, we have a picnic to go to!"  
"Yes!" The two headed back to the group, laughing and giggling.  
"Here they are!" Tai exclaimed triumphantly.  
"Yes!" Mimi added. Since they had come back Ken had come.   
"Hello, Sora, Davis." He nodded polietly to each of them.  
"Isn't he such a dear!" Yolei exclaimed.  
"Yes." Sora smiled at Yolei and him. She knew they were going to get together sometime or another, just when..  
"Let's go!" Tai exclaimed. He lead the group up into the mountains, which were filled with spring air. Davis held his post behind Tai, never knowing that he had liked Sora. Or even that they had been close friends. 'Now everything was making sense.'  
Ken followed the two "leaders" accompanied by Yolei, who he was starting to like deeply, although he wouldn't admit it. Behind them were Izzy and Mimi, and Jyou with Cody. Then T.k. and Kari, who held hands, only because Matt and Sora were behind them.   
"T.K?"  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
"I like you…"  
"..??…um, okay. I really like you, too!"  
Kari started to giggle. "Honey, that hat has got to go!"  
"You don't like my hat?"  
"You look like Tai, the way he used to wear his goggles!"  
"Ohhh…." T.K. started laughing, "Well in that case, I'll take it off."  
"Thanks, honey."  
"You're welcome!"  
"Hey!"  
"Hey! What?"  
"Look over there!"  
"Where, oh I see it! It's a rainbow."  
"Yeah!"  
"Do you believe there's a pot of gold at the end of each rainbow?"  
"Noo."T.K placed his lips upon hers quickly. She quickly kissed him back, and smiled. "But I do believe in leprechauns."  
  
Matt smiled as his little brother was putting the moves on Kari. He was a card! Rather, Matt was happy to be alone with Sora at the very end. He had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, where she held onto his hand with hers, and wrapping her other arm around his waist. He took that hand in his too.  
"hmmm…" -Matt  
"mmmmm." -Sora  
"uh huh." -Matt  
"*sighs*" -Sora  
"yea."-Matt  
"That about sums it up." Sora giggled. He rested his head on hers,which happened to be on his shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back on the lips and he pulled her passionatly into it.   
"Let's wait until we get to our campsite!" Sora broke the kiss.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too."  
  
"Davis, I think we've found it!"  
"Yes, me too!" they looked at the small stream and clearing with flowers and willow trees.   
"It's beautiful!" Mimi mused.  
"Yes, just like you!" Izzy kissed her on the cheek. I've missed you."  
"I missed you too!" Mimi kissed him on the lips.  
"OKAY!" Tai exclaimed, making them brake apart. "We need to get set up, Matt and Sora are with me. We'll make the tents. Izzy, Mimi, Jyou, and Cody, you guys all go get some fruit, vegetables, whatever you can find. Ken and Yolei, start a fire. Got it?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay, split!" Matt, Sora, and Tai were left standing in the clearing. "Okay, who had the tents packed away?"  
"They're right over there I believe." Sora pointed towards two large backpacks.  
"Yes I think they're it."  
"Here we go!" Matt dumped the contents out and they started piecing the thing together. "I'll be right back!" Matt went off in search of the screwdriver, and stakes. "Hey, Sora?"  
"Yea, Tai?" 'Here comes the dreaded speech part.'  
"If Matt ever treats you badly, I'll be here for you."  
"Tai!" A single tear rolled down her cheek. She dropped the tent ran over and hugged him tightly. 'Been best friends and will be till we die.' Song lyrics popped into Tai's head, he smelled the sweet scent of the girl's conditioner and slowly let her go. 'She would never be in my arms again,' he thought sadly. 'Must not concentrate on that. Work….." he went back to holding the tent up again and banging in the stakes.   
"One tent down!" Matt heard Sora exclaiming brightly as he walked back over.  
"Yes, one tent down." Tai thought aloud.  
"Okay, so where's the next one? Let's spread them out and it's two to a tent right?"  
"Yup, I'm guessing you two'll want to room together?" Tai asked.  
"Um, sure." Matt and Sora were blushing.   
"Okay, so that leaves Davis with me, and Mimi and Izzy, and Yolei and Ken, and Kari and T.K. and Joe and Cody…..that it?"  
"Yup!" Matt sighed.  
"Thanks, Tai."  
"No problem."  
"Where do you guys want to be?"  
"We don't want to be an inconvenience so we'll get the last tent way down."  
"You sure?"  
"Yea."  
"Well, okay. I'll use this one with Davis, and we'll set the campfire here in this clearing."  
"Yea, and we can have a guys day, and go fishing down there."  
"Yeah.. that'll be really nice."  
"Best friends?" Tai asked them.  
"Forever!" Matt stuck his hand on top of Tai's.  
"And always!" Sora stuck her hand on top of his.  
"Here's to us!" Tai pushed their hands upward.  
Meanwhile…  
"Do we have enough wood?" Ken asked.  
"Yea!" Yolei replied.  
"Okay, let's head back…" Ken replied.  
"Which way?" Yolei asked.  
"Yolei! I asked you to navigate, so we wouldn't get lost!"   
"Well, I got sidetracked."  
"That's okay, here, follow me."  
"Okay."  
"See there it is!" he laughed at the prank he pulled.  
"Hey that's not funny, Ken!"  
"Yes, it was!"  
"You got me really scared!!" Yolei was getting really mad.  
"What are you gonna do, smack me again?" Ken laughed.  
"I would…but I like you too much to."  
"I like you too!" Ken admitted. The two kissed briefly and headed back happily to camp.  
  
"Davis seems okay."   
"Yea, I think talking to Sora really helped him, it always helps everyone."  
"Yea, but my brother's heart broken." Kari admitted.  
"Why?"  
"Because she's dating your brother."  
"How did he find out?"  
"Sora told him, and then Matt and her had a talk with him, so they're really close right now, and he's happy again."  
"Hmm."  
"Yea, I wonder who we're rooming with tonight." Kari grinned slyly.  
"I hope with you!"  
"Me, too!"  
  
Mimi and Izzy headed to their tent for a nap after all that work supposedly, and Ken and Yolei did the same. Cody and Jyou went back to theirs so as not to get bitten by any mosquitoes. Kari and T.k sat just outside theirs, Kari sunbathing, and T.k. just enjoying her company. Tai and Davis had gone fishing, but would be coming back soon for it was twilight. Matt pulled Sora into their tent which like all the others was privatly set away somewhere pretty.  
"Where were we before?"  
"I don't know exactly, would you remind me?" Sora smiled slyly.  
"I'd love to!" Matt pulledher down on his bed, a blowup raft wrapped in sleeping bags, and pillows lining the end. It was a pretty large tent, with a dome, and separate room on the side, which is where they slept. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck she went along with him. She interrupted his kissing with a yawn.  
"I'm sorry."   
"It's aight!" he laughed. "We've had a long day."  
"Yeah…" Sora's eyes fluttered shut. Matt wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep too.  
  
"Kari, what happens when we go to college?"  
"We'll deal with it at that time in our lives."  
"Yea, I guess so."  
"…I love you…" TK smiled up at her.  
"Oh, I love you too, TK."  
"Flip on the radio.."  
"Okay..here.."  
  
  
I've been looking for a man  
To stay here till the end  
He will not just be my lover  
He'll be my best friend  
He will always be a guiding force in my life  
Pick me up when I am down and hold me tight  
  
He will never leave me standing in the pouring rain  
He will never dissrespect me call me out my name  
He will never have me waiting till the morning comes  
I will always be his baby when it's said and done  
Cause he'll be the one (4)  
  
He will always be the one to wipe away my tears  
He will always be the one to kiss away my fears  
He will always be there making everything alright  
Be the one to always love me no more lonely nights  
  
He will never leave me standing in the pouring rain…  
  
  
Kari looked at T.K. while listening to the song. It seemed to be exactly about their relationship. She looked up at the sky, and knew that everything was perfect. It was perfect when they were together.  
  
  
  
The next day;  
  
"You boys ready to go fishing?" Tai asked the others.  
"Boys?" 'Especially after yesterday..' Matt thought happily.  
"Okay, men. Let's go!" they headed out of camp to go fishing, and bond.  
"Well, women! What should we do?"  
"Sunbathing?" Mimi asked.  
"Exploring?"~Sora  
"Eat breakfast?"~Yolei  
"Go swimming?" ~Kari  
"Heres the deal, we eat, as Yolei said, which was a very good idea!" Sora laughed, and then Kari can go swimming while Mimi sunbathes on the beach here.." where a little sand was sprinkled. "I'll go exploring, and if Yolei wants, you can come, or you can do whatever else.."  
"Okay!" they all replied.  
"I'll come exploring with you, Sora!" Yolei added.  
"Okay." -Sora  
"Wait, I actually want to go swimmiing." Yolei changed her mind.  
"That's fine." Sora replied  
"Okay, you sure?"  
"Yea, I'll be fine!" Sora nodded reassuringly.  
"Okay." All the girls ate breakfast and then three went to the lake and the other went deep into the woods.  
"I need to find myself." Sora thought aloud. She came to the base of a cliff and decided to climb it. Jyou had liked to climb too, but she had just as much talent at it. She spotted a few people off in the distance when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to face a strange brown haired boy.  
"Hey!"   
"Hi." Sora managed.  
"What's your name?" he asked in an austrailian accent.  
"I'm Sora, who are you?"  
"My friends call me Hogan."  
"Oh, ok."  
"But my real name is Logan, so whichever you want…"  
"Okay, Logan." She smiled warmly.  
"I hate to ask, but what's such a pretty girl doing up here, all alone?"  
"Oh, I'm not alone, my friends are over there, and my boyfriend and his friends went fishing, but us girls decided to split up, and the others went swimming."  
"Not a fan of the water?"  
"I am, but I wanted to see what was around." The two had a seat at the edge of the cliff.   
"Well, as a friend, I'm inviting you to a dinner tonight at our campsite, it's over there. If you want to come, just do so, and bring your friends."  
"But there are a lot of them, do you want me to come and give you the results?"  
"No, just come."  
"Okay. You sure?"  
"Yea. Why's a pretty girl like you need an invitation?" he smiled. "Hey, check this out, did you ever hear Craig David?"  
"Yeah! I love his music!"  
"Listen to this:  
  
Why were you creeping 'round late last night  
Why could I see two shadows moving in your bedroom light  
Now you're dressed in black  
When I left you were dressed in white  
Can you fill me in (fill me in)  
Calls diverted to answerphone  
Red wine bottle, half the contents gone  
Midnight return, Jacuzzi turned on  
Can you fill me in (fill me in)  
  
Logan sang.  
"Hey that was awesome!"  
"Thanks, I try."  
"Well, you try really hard then!"  
"Thanks. Well, I had better get going, if you're gonna come and eat with us tonight."  
"Oh, who are your friends?"  
"Those guys, over there. That's Jarod and Stan."  
"Oh, well tell them I said hi, not that they'll know me, but I hope to see you later? Ok, bye!"  
"Bye!" the two new friends waved and went their separate ways.  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed, only then did she notice the fish bones lying in front of everybody. "Oh."  
"Oh my gosh, Sora! Someone just ate the fish that Matt saved for you." Yolei exclaimed.  
"Oh, well, if that's the way it is!" she stormed back off into the woods. Matt's voice followed, "Sora, please wait!" she quickly lost him in the thicket and found her way back to Logan's camp.   
"I guess I'm the only one that'll be eating with you all tonight." She exclaimed unhappily, a few tears staining her face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Logan quickly made up her plate for her, then as he sat down next to her handed her the plate.  
"Oh, um, well, I'm sorry I had to meet the rest of you under these circumstances." She stodd up walked away for a few minutes, dried her tears stopped crying and came back, sitting down next to Logan again and staring at the wonderful food before her.  
"Hey, it's no prob!" Logan's friend Jarod exclaimed.  
"So what's wrong?" Stan asked curiously.  
"Well, I went back to tell them that we were invited to dinner, and they had already eaten, but they didn't even save anything for me. I don't know why but I feel so discluded." She told them the story unhappily.  
"Well, sweets, I'm sure it's not THAT bad!" Jarod smiled.   
"Yea, ya got food here AND us!"   
"Thanks!" she quietly ate the rest of her meal as they carried on airy conversation.  
After three hours, at 10 pm she decided to head back.   
"Well guys, thank you so much for your company and food. Stop by tomorrow? Come over to my campsite. I can cook some food for the four of us!"  
"Really? A woman's cooking! Damn now that's the best!" Jarod smiled. He was quite cute, Sora noticed. He was blonde and blue eyed, he actually looked like Matt but a lot hotter.  
"Yea, com'mon over around 5 and we can hang the rest of the night!"  
"Okay, sure!" Stan replied.  
"Hey, ya want some company on the way back? I know these woods better then anyone around here!" Jarod smiled.  
"I'd love some."  
"G'night, Sora." Logan gave her a hug, and wished her better days. Stan did the same.  
"So, where do you come from?" Jarod asked, shoving his hands back in his pockets.  
"I come from the central region."  
"Really? I used to live at Ivy Terrace appartments."  
"Really? Are you by chance a digidestined?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I am one too." Sora replied, blushing.  
"Really, have you ever been on spiral mountain?"  
"Yes! It's scary looking at it, but when you climb up you can't even tell."  
"Oh, I know!" the two carried on senseless chatter until the got back.  
"Well, I guess this is your campsite." Jarod looked at all the people staring at the two of them.   
"Yea, thanks so much for dinner and your company. The food was delicious and you didn't have to go through all the trouble to walk me back home."  
"Well, it really was no trouble. And I hope to see you tomorrow."  
"Yes, maybe I'll come over earlier tomorrow and then you can all come back here."  
"Sure."  
"Well, I'll talk to you then."  
"Okay." He hugged her and she hugged back, then he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.  
"G'night!" she called happily. She knew all the digidestined were still staring. So, completely ignoring them, she started walking towards her and Matt's tent. Catching her eye she saw Matt kissing some other girl! Tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Hey, Sora." Tai called.  
"What?" she turned towards him icily.  
"We're sorry."  
"mmm." She turned back.  
"And Sora?"  
"What?" she spun around again."Wait you know what Tai, I'm breaking the tie of forever. Forever ends right now."  
"Will you forgive us?" Tai pleaded. She walked back towards him.  
"No. No I won't, not just yet. I see that I'm not an important part of your group. I'm being used, by you as a "Best Friend" and Matt as a "Girl friend". Davis is the only sane one out of all of you, the poor guy gets walked over, just like me. I see you all are only into yourselves. But the guys I met tonight…they know how to treat a girl. They are friendly and talk, and he even walked me home. And Logan, he's even better. We're going to eat tomorrow night, so don't worry about me. I'm not even a part of your group anymore. Don't get me food anymore, don't talk to me anymore. This is what you wanted so this is what you get."  
"Stoppit, Sora!" Matt fell to his knees in front of her. "Stoppit."  
"Yea, well, I don't think you are. Are you just using me, as one of your girl toys? I don't want to go out with you anymore. I need time alone right now! So before tomorrow morning I'll be gone. Good bye!" tears streamed down her face as she stormed off to get all of her stuff. She shoved her clothes in her backpack along with all the rest of her stuff.   
"I'd better go talk to her.." Matt added. The other girl stayed out in the distance.  
"I don't think anyone should go talk to her. She's pretty p.o.-ed." Mimi pointed out.  
"What you did was pretty selfish."  
"And why didn't any of you girls go with her when she wanted to go hiking?" Izzy asked.  
"I wanted to go tanning." Mimi looked down.  
"We wanted to go swimming." Yolei and Kari added.  
"I can't believe this!" Matt whispered.  
"What exactly DID you do before?" Yolei asked. When Matt didn't answer Izzy provided that they probably did something of a sexual nature.   
"Oh.." Yolei replied.  
"You did WHAT with my best friend?"  
"Yikes!" Kari stated under hre breath.  
"Tai!" Matt tried to stay on the defensive side.  
"Well, Tai. It takes two to tango." Jyou added.  
"Well, I think it's pretty gross when my best friends are having sex!"  
"Tai, we didn't have sex."  
"Then what was she implying?"  
"…I don't want to talk about our love life please."  
"Why not, Matt?" a cold pair of brown eyes met his.  
"Sora!"  
"Does frenching make any difference, not really, I'm not lip service!"  
"Sora."  
"What does lip service mean?" Davis asked Tai. Tai started blushing.  
"You just said…" Tai burst out.  
"Yea! There are you happy, Sora?" Matt stepped up face to face with her.  
"Actually I am, Matt. It was fun while it lasted."  
"Who do you think you are, little girl, barging in on me and my guitar? We could never light the candle." (*authors note: any of you see Rent? Two thumbs up!) Matt touched her face one last time then he went to their tent  
Sora frowned unhappily at his words and as he closed their tent and blew out the lantern inside.  
"Sora? You are spacing!" Tai shook the girl's shoulders.  
"I love Jarod. Good bye, Tai."  
"WHAT?" he watched as the girl walked off. "I can't win! I'm going swimming."  
Tai jumped clothes and all into the water.   
"What are you doing, Tai?"  
"This is my way of pinching myself." Tai's shirt was flung sopping wet onto the beach. Ken just sat in shock he couldn't believe this could break the three of them up. Although Sora was a little mental in his case. Over food? Their friendship was questioned by food. He shook his head sadly.  
  
Sora headed back towards Logan's camp. Apparently they were all in their tents.  
She overheard a conversation going on between the three boys.   
"I can't believe you met a girl that nice!"  
"Yeah man, why can't you snag any girls like that for us?!"  
"She's just really nice. Hey shhh, I think I hear something."  
'sh…nikes!' Sora dove into a nearby clearing and then right after they exitted she walked out like she had just gotten there.   
"Jarod, Logan, hey Stan." She looked at the three.  
"Hey baby, hows it hanging? Wanna go for a walk?"  
"Surely." Jarod took her on a walk. They walked on in silence for a long time before she put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Jarod, I….I've thought of killing myself before."  
"Sora!" he spun her around.  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"Because, I……death is better then this life."  
"Sora, you have a purpose, you're a digidestined."  
"Jarod…"  
"And, oh, Sora, can't you see! I love you, Sora!"  
"Jarod, we've only known each other for a day."  
"Sora, I've had some girlfriends in my time, and I know..you, you're different."  
"Jarod!" she exclaimed. Before he could tell her initial reaction his lips were on hers. "Wait!"  
"Sora, if you don't want to chill, that's fine, I'll be back at camp."  
"Jarod…"  
"I'll see you later."  
"Wait!" but he continued walking.  
  
  
Who will she end up with? The saga will continue etc etc etc. ThAnK u FoR rEaDiNg ThIs FaR. I WiLl PoSt ThE nExT cHaPtEr As SoOn As PoSsIbLe. *MwAh   
  



End file.
